


Whipped Cream and Strawberries

by Mockingbird_22



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Some Fluff, Whipped Cream, bottom!len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingbird_22/pseuds/Mockingbird_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry gets called away on Flash business so Len decides to prepare dessert for when he gets home. Len just so happens to have different ideas on what Barry will be eating.</p>
<p>AKA Barry and Len + cream, fruit and Len's body!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whipped Cream and Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> So this is not only my first ColdFlash fic but also the first time I've ever posted a fic. I hope you all enjoy it, this turned out longer than I first intended but i felt like we needed more pwp's like this! Let me know what you think and if you spot typo's etc!

Barry and Len had just finished dinner when Barry’s phone rang with Cisco’s personalised tone which only meant one thing.

Flash business.

Len loved Barry and his powers but sometimes being in a relationship with a superhero had its downsides, like not being able to finish a lovely meal with his boyfriend due to a burning building or robbery or some new meta-human running rampant.

“Yeh Cisco, no it’s okay, I’ll be there right away.” Barry hung up and looked at Len apologetically.

“I’m so sorry Len, but from the sounds of it this robbery isn’t very professional so it shouldn’t take long to get the guys and hand them to the CCPD. Normally we’d leave this sort of thing to the police but the camera feeds are showing potential hostages and I can get in and out before any real trouble goes down”. Barry gave Len a small smile and then moved closer to the other man.

“Don’t worry about it, Scarlet,” Len replied with understanding in his tone. “Let me know when you are back at the lab with Cisco and Caitlin and I’ll have dessert ready and waiting for when you get home.”

Before Barry sped off, Len added “Bet you miss the days when it was me you had to apprehend. These thieves clearly have no class.”

Barry chuckled, planted a kissed on Len’s smirking lips before he was gone.

Len cleared the plates and everything else from dinner and then set about making dessert. He pulled out strawberries, raspberries, ice cream, chocolate sauce and whipped cream. The corners of Len’s mouth turned up into a smirk as an idea suddenly hit him. Len put the ice cream back in the freezer, before carrying all the other items upstairs to the bedroom.

Barry expected dessert when he got home. Well that was exactly what he was going to get.

Len placed everything on the bed and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Barry texted to say he was back at the labs and should be home in 10 minutes after finishing up with the guys at S.T.A.R. labs.

Len got to work.

He quickly stripped out of all of his clothes, got onto the bed and positioned himself in full view of the bedroom door. He first picked up the chocolate sauce and drew a heart over his stomach and chest. Next was a line of three strawberries down his belly and then a cream arrow on his lower stomach pointing at his already semi hard cock. Len let out a small chuckle at that. Then he picked up the whipped cream and squirted it along his cock. The final touch was a squirt of cream on each nipple and a raspberry placed onto each one before lying back with his hands behind his head and eagerly awaiting Barry’s arrival.

Len only had to wait for a couple of minutes before he heard the front door open.

“Len” Barry shouted out.

“Up here… I have dessert.” Len said nonchalantly.

Len could practically hear Barry’s mind going into overdrive about why he was upstairs and why he had food with him. They never ate in the bedroom and food hadn’t featured in any other bedroom activities. Well until now.

Len focussed on Barry’s footsteps on the stairs.

 “So what are we having?” Barry asked inquisitively just as he got to the doorway.

“Hi Scarlet, I’m dessert.”

Barry stopped dead. His eyes looked like they might pop out of his head when he entered the room and Len was pretty sure from Barry’s increased swallowing that he was trying hard not to salivate at the sight in front of him.

Barry continued staring for another couple of moments and all Len could do was smirk as he glanced at the growing bulge in Barry’s jeans. Len knew exactly what he did to the younger man and he loved every minute of it. Leaving Barry utterly speechless was sometimes a hard thing to accomplish.

Once Barry’s brain had started working again, he wasted no time and sped out of his clothes and crawled onto the bed. He nudged Len’s legs apart and sat in between them.

Barry straight away looked down at Len’s beautifully hard cock covered in cream just waiting to be licked. Len thought he looked like a kid at Christmas with this present. He started with the cream arrow and tantalisingly slowly licked at Len’s stomach, just grazing the sensitive skin there with his tongue. Then Barry slowly licked a strip up Len’s hard cock and let his tongue lap up the cream, swirling around the head to ensure he got it all. Barry looked back up to Len, his eyes blown black with lust. Len let out a small moan when Barry pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of his cock. Barry shifted closer until his own hard cock was grinding against Len with such delightful friction.

Barry leant over Len and picked up a strawberry with his teeth. He crawled up Len’s body and let the other man take a bite before swallowing the rest of it down. Barry repeated this with the other strawberries. Len then pulled Barry in for a deep kiss after Barry had eaten the third strawberry and loved the sweet taste that now lingered in Barry’s mouth. Barry pulled back and his eyes drifted down Len’s body. He settled once more between Len’s legs and leaning up, started to lick the chocolate heart on his lover’s chest, slowly tracing his fingers over Len’s sides and anywhere else he could reach. Barry looked up and locked eyes with Len.

“God you don’t even know how beautiful you are like this. Splayed out and letting me have my wicked way with you.” Barry said with a hint of a smirk, voice coarse and dripping with desire.

“What do you want to do to me, Barry?” Len asked mischievously, already thinking of quite a few things.

Barry leant in close, lips grazing Len’s left ear, hot breath on his neck.

“Seeing as this is so much better than any dessert you could have made me, I’m going to _squirt_ cream onto every inch of your body and slowly lick it all up. I’m going to trail my tongue over every sensitive area of your skin. Then I’m going to open you up with my tongue until you are begging to be touched. When I have finally made you into a quivering and whimpering mess, then and only then will I consider letting you have my cock inside of you”.

Barry pulled back. Len swallowed hard and stared into Barry’s beautiful, lust filled eyes. He took a moment to register the other’s words. He would never get over how his speedster could one moment be tripping over his words and blushing at the slightest sexual implication and the next uttering words of pure filth that made him feel like the luckiest man in the world.

“Is that a promise, Scarlet?” Len asked seductively, lips curling up into a smirk.

Barry leant over Len and caught his lips in a deep and passionate kiss, nibbling slightly on his bottom lip before retreating.

“Scarlet…” was all Len could mutter.

Barry then slowly lowered his head to Len’s right nipple and took the raspberry into his mouth, feeling it burst and tasting the sweetness on his tongue. He licked up the cream before swirling his tongue around the nipple and nipping lightly. Barry repeated the action with Len’s other nipple while Len gently gripped and tugged his hair, eliciting a slight moan from the speedster.

“Turn over,” Barry said suddenly, with a hint of dominance and possessiveness to his voice.

Len obliged without a second thought, hearing Barry use that tone _did things to him_. If it was possible to get any harder, Len just did. He loved Barry’s playful side but he also loved when Barry was in control and laid out the rules. It wasn’t often that Len was able to relinquish his control, but with Barry, he felt completely safe and able to do so.

Barry grabbed a pillow and placed it under Len’s hips before snatching up the can of whipped cream from the bed. He drew a heart on Len’s back and squirted some onto his neck, squirted a little onto each of Len’s ass cheeks and even some on the other man’s thighs. Len loved that Barry knew all of his most sensitive areas, and just what to do to them.

Slowly and torturously Barry darted his tongue out to lick at the cream on the Len’s back and then neck, vibrating his tongue gently. Len visibly shivered at the sensation and a small moan escaped him.

Len wasn’t loud like Barry when they made love, except for when Barry decided to take him apart completely, especially with that devilish tongue of his. He loved how Barry made him feel and knew that the other man loved the sounds Len made, whimpering and moaning from Barry’s touch.

“Uhhh, Barry…” Len moaned as his neck was licked and caressed.

“You- _ahhh_ \- better make good on those promises soon… wouldn’t want to have to ice you.” Len’s breath was becoming increasingly ragged and his tone was mostly teasing, with maybe a very slight hint of a threat. Len tried to move to gain some friction but Barry quickly stilled his hips.

“Uh uh uh, not until I’m done with you, baby.”

Barry continued his torturous pace and moved until he was licking up the cream and massaging and biting at Len’s ass, close to Len’s tight hole but not close enough for Lens’ liking. Barry continued down lower to Len’s legs.

“Len…” Barry breathed.

“You’re always so good to me. I am going to make you feel so good, so so good baby”

Len felt Barry gently caressing and mouthing at his thighs. Nipping the sensitive skin in a way Barry knew he loved. Barry licked up the cream in long strips, stopping just short of his ass.

Barry stopped teasing and darted his tongue along Len’s crack, drawing another chocked moan from Len. He licked a strip along Len’s ass to his perineum, tongue gently grazing his hole but never breaching the muscle there.

“Come on Scarlet, you’ve had your fun” Len groaned out, fingers starting to grip the bed sheets.

Len felt so wholly possessed by Barry. Although Len was usually the one to dominate in the bedroom, they both loved the times when Barry took charge, when he had Len at his mercy and turned him into a writhing mess underneath him. So eager for whatever Barry had planned, and giving up that control to someone he completely trusted.

Barry pulled himself up the bed to reach for Len’s lips with a hot and needy kiss before moving back to worshipping Len’s ass. Barry settled back down and slowly licked the sensitive skin of Len’s ass again, adding more whipped cream in the process to carefully lick up again. He slowly licked his way to Len’s entrance and teased the ring of muscle before finally breaching Len’s hole. Barry was rewarded with a glorious, low moan his lover.

“Fuck Barry, I’m not gonna last much longer if you keep this up.”

“Don’t worry baby, I’ve got you, I’m gonna make you feel so good and come so hard for me.” Len swallowed hard at hearing Barry’s breathy response.

Barry darted his tongue back into Len’s hole and licked and teased until he could feel Len writhing beneath him.

“Barry… need you – _ahhh_ \- in me _right now_!” Len chocked out, so overcome with sensations of pleasure.

Barry was seemingly satisfied that he had utterly wrecked Len and had him begging for his cock. He turned Len over and noticed the very large damp patch on the pillow from Len’s leaking and straining cock. Honestly, it was a surprise that the man hadn’t come already.

It didn’t take Barry long to grab the lube from the drawer and slick himself up. No need for a condom, something they’d both decided when things got serious between them. Len loved the feel of Barry inside him in his entirety, two bodies connected in the most intimate of ways.

Barry lubed up a couple of fingers and eased them into Len to open him up a little more, grazing his prostate as he did. Barry scissored his fingers a little and could already feel that Len was more than ready.

“Barry – get inside me already, you know I can take it!”

Barry did, he’d learned that Len was quite accommodating.

Barry hitched Len’s legs up over his hips and lined himself up, hand helping to guide him in before gently pushing in all the way to the base of his cock. He then pulled nearly all the way out before he thrust back in, building up the speed and finding a rhythm. He was rocking into Len, desperate and pleading noises were coming every time he hit his prostate in the exact right place. Len could feel the heat rising inside him and knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Barry’s hands trailed all over Len’s body and he was kissing every each of skin available, sucking and marking Len, possessing him in the best way.

“Fuck Barry…” Len said, voice raw and low.

Barry moaned slightly before catching Len’s lips in another passionate kiss.

Barry kept up his rhythm, one hand steadying Len’s hips and the other gently wrapped around Len’s cock and alternated between hard and soft strokes. Both men’s breathing was becoming more and more ragged and laboured.

Barry pulled Len’s hips up a little and the change in angle gave Barry even better access. Every thrust against Len’s prostate had Len moaning – Barry’s name, profanities, and various noises – anything. Barry stroked Len a couple more times and then the man came, _hard,_ with Barry’s name on his lips. Len’s whole body quivered and trembled. His ass tightened around Barry’s cock, sending the younger man over the edge too. Barry came inside Len and gently carried on thrusting and stroking Len while hot spurts of cum coated Barry’s hand and his stomach.

Both men were breathing heavily when they finally rode out the last of their orgasms. Barry gently pulled out of Len.

“Wow…” Was all Barry could say.

“Wow indeed, Scarlet.”

“I should really rim you more often if this is the result,” Barry stated bluntly, before realising what he’d said and blushing.

Len’s lips formed into a smile before saying “I certainly wouldn’t complain”.

Barry chuckled, then sped away to get a cloth and clean them both up. He returned and collapsed onto the bed next to Len and snuggled into him. Len put an arm around Barry and pulled him closer. Both men tried to catch their breaths and just laid there basking in the afterglow.

“Well…”

“Yes, Barry?”

“You better make sure we always have whipped cream in the house after this”

Len couldn’t help but chuckle. Although if this was Barry’s reaction that didn’t half sound like a good idea.

“On one condition, next time it’s your turn. And don’t think I’m gonna go easy on you, Scarlet. Two can play the teasing game even if I don’t have that sinful tongue of yours.” Len turned to look at Barry and winked.

“Deal!” Barry practically shouted, before his stomach let out a low rumble which they both chuckled at.

“Good job we still have the rest of the fruit and cream,” Barry said and motioned to pick up a strawberry.

“Allow me Barry” Len practically purred.

Len grabbed a strawberry, squirted a little cream onto it and then slowly fed it to Barry. He picked up another and tried to repeat the action but Barry (as always) was too quick and grabbed the cream to just squirt it into his mouth. Len let out a soft chuckle and grinned before popping the fruit into his own mouth.

There were worse ways to spend an evening.   

   

 


End file.
